Blue Jeans
thumb|right|335 pxBlue Jeans - Singel amerykańskiej piosenkarki Lany Del Rey z płyty Born to Die Tekst piosenki Blue jeans white shirt Walked into the room You know you made my eyes burn It was like James Dean, for sure You so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop But you fit me better than my favorite sweater And I know that love is mean, And love hurts but I still remember That day we met in December oh baby I will love you till the end of time I would wait a million years Promise you’ll remember that you’re mine Baby can you see through the tears Love you more than those bitches before Say you’ll remember oh baby Say you’ll remember oh baby oooh I will love you till the end of time Big dreams gangster Said you had to leave To start your life over I was like: “No please, stay here We don’t need no money We can make it all work“ But he headed out on Sunday said He’d come home Monday I stayed up waiting, anticipating and pacing But he was chasing paper Caught up in the game That was the last I heard I will love you till the end of time I would wait a million years Promise you’ll remember that you’re mine Baby can you see through the tears Love you more than those bitches before Say you’ll remember oh baby Say you’ll remember oh baby oooh I will love you till the end of time You went out every night And baby that’s alright I told you that no matter What you did I’d be by your side ’Cause I’m a ride or die Whether you fail or fly Well shit at least you tried But when you walked out That door a piece of me died Told you I wanted more That’s not what I had in mind, I just want it Like before we were dancing all night Then they took you away stole you out of my life You just need to remember I will love you till the end of time I would wait a million years Promise you’ll remember that you’re mine Baby can you see through the tears Love you more than those bitches before Say you’ll remember oh baby Say you’ll remember oh baby oooh I will love you till the end of time Tłumaczenie tekstu Niebieskie dżinsy, Biała koszula Wszedłeś do pokoju, wiesz że przez ciebie moje oczy zapłonęły To było w stylu Jamesa Deana - z całą pewnością Byłeś przystojny do granic i zepsuty do szpiku kości Byłeś w typie punkrockowca, ja dorastałam na hip-hopie Ale pasujesz do mnie lepiej, niż mój ulubiony sweter I wiem, że miłość jest podła, i miłość rani Ale wciąż pamiętam ten grudniowy dzień, w którym się poznaliśmy, och, kochanie Będę cię kochać aż do końca świata Mogłabym czekać milion lat Obiecaj, że będziesz pamiętać, że jesteś mój Kochanie, czy widzisz coś przez łzy? Kocham cię bardziej niż te zdziry przede mną Powiedz, że będziesz pamiętać, och, kochanie Powiedz, że będziesz pamiętać, och kochanie Będę cię kochać aż do końca świata Wielkie marzenia, gangsterze Mówiłeś, że musisz odejść, aby zacząć życie od nowa Odpowiadałam: "Nie, proszę, zostań tu ze mną Nie potrzebujemy pieniędzy, jakoś sobie poradzimy" Ale wyjechał w niedzielę, mówiąc, że wróci w poniedziałek Nie spałam, czekając, chodząc po domu i spodziewając się go w każdej chwili Ale on gonił za pieniędzmi Złapany na grze to ostatnie, co słyszałam Będę cię kochać aż do końca świata Mogłabym czekać milion lat Obiecaj, że będziesz pamiętać, że jesteś mój Kochanie, czy widzisz coś przez łzy? Kocham cię bardziej niż te zdziry przede mną Powiedz, że będziesz pamiętać, och, kochanie Powiedz, że będziesz pamiętać, och kochanie Będę cię kochać aż do końca świata Wymykałeś się każdej nocy, ale to nic, kochanie Mówiłam ci, że nieważne, co zrobisz, będę przy tobie Bo jestem z tobą na dobre i na złe, czy upadasz, czy się podnosisz Cholera, przynajmniej się starałeś Ale gdy zamknąłeś za sobą drzwi, cząstka mnie umarła Powiedziałam, że chcę czegoś więcej, nie to miałam na myśli Chciałam po prostu, żeby było jak dawniej, tańczyliśmy całą noc A potem cię zabrali, wykradli z mojego życia Musisz tylko pamiętać... Będę cię kochać aż do końca świata Mogłabym czekać milion lat Obiecaj, że będziesz pamiętać, że jesteś mój Kochanie, czy widzisz coś przez łzy? Kocham cię bardziej niż te zdziry przede mną Powiedz, że będziesz pamiętać, och, kochanie Powiedz, że będziesz pamiętać, och kochanie Będę cię kochać aż do końca świata Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Lana Del Rey